


Crashing (In Love)

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel and Demon, Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soft Aziraphale, Supernatural Elements, but we love him, car crash, crowley is an ass and drives like one too, no ones hurt, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Crowley inevitably gets in a car accident, both angel and demon's first reaction is to save one another. How will this affect their convoluted relationship?





	Crashing (In Love)

“For goodness  _ sake _ , Crowley, you’re going to hit a pedestrian!” Aziraphale shrieked as the two sped down a London street in the infamous Bentley, miracuously not hitting anyone nor anything.

Crowley snorted. “It’d be their own fault for getting in the way.”   


Aziraphale opened his mouth, no doubt with a snappish retort, only to let out a shrill and unidentifiable noise as they narrowly avoided an elderly woman with a cane. “ _ Crowley! _ ”

Crowley just rolled his eyes and pressed harder on the gas, the Bentley going impossibly faster as Aziraphale let out a steady stream of prayers and blasphemes, all in one breath.

“Having fun, angel?” Crowley asked, looking over the top of his sunglasses at his holier counterpart, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips.   


“Not at all - CROWLEY LOOK OUT!”   


_ Crash. _

Crowley’s arm flung out to protect his angel - and no, he was  _ not _ going to reflect on how he had just thought ‘his’ - as Aziraphale’s arm went out to protect him.

Silence.

“I...crashed.” Cowley said, as though he couldn’t quite believe it. Sure, he had crashed before, but only into people, never a full-on car that would leave his Bentley wrecked. Blast, he’d have to fix that later…

The other car sped away, apparently unharmed, it’s owner yelling curses and some rather rude things about Crowley’s (nonexistent) mother out the window.

“How rude.” Aziraphale humphed, before looking back at the arm in front of him in surprise, as though not understanding why it was there. He looked at the demon in question, only for his features to melt into worry as he took in Crowley’s still stunned expression. “Oh,  _ dear _ , are you quite alright? You aren’t hurt, are you? I should hope not, it would be terribly inconvenient for you to get discorporated right now, especially given the current state of Hell, my goodness…” He trailed off as Crowley didn’t respond. 

“Crowley?”   


“Did you try to save me, angel?” Crowley asked, trying for casual teasing and it coming out a tad breathless.

Aziraphale fidgeted in his seat. “Well! It’s not as though you didn’t do the same!” He said hurriedly, pushing weakly at Crowley's arm that was still posed in front of him.

The demon colored, roughly pulling his arm back and putting it at his side. “Don't read too far into it.” He muttered under his breath.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was ecstatic. “That’s so kind of you!” He cooed. “You could get in real trouble for saving an angel, my dear, you didn’t  _ have  _ to, thank you.”   


“You did it too, I’m not ssssspecial.” Crowley said stoically, even as his cheeks were burning crimson and his words turned to a hiss.

“Yes, but I’m an  _ angel _ , it’s in my job description to save the damned. You, however...why did you do it?”   


“Irrelevant.” Crowley drove away from the scene as he spoke, mending the damage to his bumper with a foul look.

“Crowley-”   


“I’m not going to tell you, angel, sssso you may assss well drop it.”   


“Do it have to do with why you call me ‘angel’ as a pet name all the time?”   


The brakes squealed as Crowley slammed his foot down, turning to face Aziraphale with his sunglasses hanging haphazardly from his nose. “It’sssssss not-” He stopped, took a deep breath, and when he spoke again it was fair more discernible. “I don’t call you pet names. I call you what you are. An angel. Would you like me to stop?”   


“On the contrary, I think it’s rather sweet.” The angel beamed.

Crowley stared, aghast, for a moment. “Oh for Heaven - Hell - oh for somebody’s sake!” He grabbed the angel by the collar, ignoring that they were still braked in the middle of the road, and smashed their lips together. 

Aziraphale made a noise of shock, before melting into Crowley's kiss, responding as gently as he could.

Crowley pulled back within an instant. “You kissed me back.” He sounded a mixture of dumbfounded, victorious, and distrusting.

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” Aziraphale said lightly, and when Crowley didn’t respond, he sighed and cupped the other’s sharp cheekbone with one hand. “My dear, this isn’t something to be afraid of. It’s alright.”   


“You’ll Fall.” Crowley eventually croaked out.

“What Heaven doesn’t know, won’t hurt them.” The angel said decisively. “Now, would you terribly mind taking us back to the bookshop? You’ve created quite the traffic jam, here.” And sure enough, there was a long line of cars backed behind Crowley, most of them honking their horns or waving fists out their windows.

That seemed to shock Crowley out of the little trance he was in, and he stepped on the brakes once more. “Right.” He said, voice rough. Aziraphale didn’t question it, and Crowley mentally thanked Satan for that.

They made it back to the bookshop with no more incidents, angel and demon emerging from the car in unpracticed synchronization. Aziraphale unlocked the door, and the two walked inside in silence, their hands brushing but never reaching out, never holding on.

“Did you mean it?” Crowley was the first to break the silence, staring intently at the other, eyes still hidden but face showing all they would not.

Aziraphale did not question what he meant, did not make him explain the words he couldn’t say. Instead, he said, “Of course.”   


Crowley hesitantly moved forward, before rushing forth and falling into the angel’s -  _ his _ angel’s - embrace. “I’ve nearly lost you once.” He muttered into the soft fabric of the shoulder of his angels coat. “I’m never losing you again.”   


“Of course not, my dear, you never will.” Aziraphale said in comfort, pressing a warm kiss to unruly red hair. “I love you.”   


Crowley did not respond, couldn’t, but Aziraphale knew.

He always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cxurier on Tumblr, thanks for the prompt love!


End file.
